


Waiting

by casstayinmyass



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017), Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, But A Hot Asshole, Customer Gaston, Eggs, F/M, Flirting, Gaston (Disney) Being an Asshole, M/M, Romance, Secret Crush, Waiter Lefou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 12:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10639560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: Lefou and the servers of Cafe Villeneuve prepare to close for the night- then, at 9:57, one last customer comes right in and ruins (makes) Lefou's night.





	

Ten minutes to closing.

Lefou watched the clock tick with all of his coworkers from behind the service station. The kitchen staff and host had gone home about an hour ago, leaving the wait staff to close up.

The restaurant, Cafe Villeneuve, was owned by the sweetest couple in town, Madame de Garderobe and Monsieur Cadenza. They were the nicest, most generous bosses any of the employees had ever had, which is why those who worked at the cafe had stayed long enough to become a family.

"No, thank _you_ , cherie," Lumiere was bowing, taking the last plate from his last table, "And have a gorgeous night."

The woman getting up from the booth blushed, the guy she was there on a date with furiously grabbing her hand and leading them out the door. Once they were gone, Cogsworth scoffed, polishing a spoon.

"I'm surprised you didn't kiss her on the hand and invite her _and_ her boyfriend to bed!"

"He can't, we almost had a law suit last time that happened," Adam whispered.

"You're just jealous because I get better tips than you do," Lumiere teased, setting his hands on Cogsworth's shoulders and massaging. Cogsworth began to stammer, tossing him off. Those two had a tumultuous working relationship- they either had wonderful days, or terrible ones. Take yesterday, for example:

_"Cogsworth, table seventeen wants something."_

_"H-How do you know?"_

_"Well, iiit could be because they're waving at you like mad, trying to get your attention, but then again, I don't know everything like you do."_

_"Alright, alright... I'll go over right this moment."_

_"....Why aren't you moving?"_

_"My back."_

_"Your back my grande derriere, you are terrified of them."_

_"I am not! They are a pleasant group, I'll show you." The older man tightened his fists, squared his shoulders, and walked right over to his table, smiling pleasantly._

_"What can I do for you?"_

_"This is not what I ordered," the woman snapped at him, glaring. Cogsworth chuckled warmly._

_"I see. Good thing Lumiere's here to set that right for you!"_

_"Wha, what are you-" the younger man yelped as Cogsworth pushed him forward._

Now, Plumette came out of the ladies' room after tidying it up, permed hair unbelievably perfect after a full day of work. Lumiere growled her way.

"You look so good, mademoiselle, I want to take you back into the ladies room and mess that perfect hair up."

"Yeah, I'd really prefer we didn't have a repeat of that," Lefou grimaced, remembering the complaint they got last weekend from an old woman that she heard moaning in the washroom stalls during rush hour.

"Lumiere, it is almost closing," Plumette tutted, smirking, "We will be home soon enough. Or out to the car, at least."

Belle shook her head at the two, smiling.

"Lefou, I'll help you close your section if you want to cash me out."

"Sure thing."

Belle was very good at her job- she was in university, studying to become an astrophysicist, and needed the work for extra money. Every regular customer loved her, so her section was always full. Lefou, while well liked by his coworkers, had the least popular section- maybe he didn't smile enough like Belle, or give an intro as utterly extra as Lumiere, or give free coffee for forgetting something like Cogsworth... but he did his job fine, more or less.

"Chip!" Mrs. Potts, the acting manager, called from the back, "Chip, one last table, dear!"

"On it, mum!" Chip grinned, rushing out with the bussing bin that was larger than he was. Plunking it down on the table, he cleared, and brought it back to the kitchen, where Mrs. Potts helped him unload as she began to get her and her son ready to leave for the night. Soon, they said their goodbyes, and the wait staff were left alone with the keys. With only five minutes to go, Lefou prayed no one came in- restaurant policy, if someone comes in even a minute before closing, you have to serve them.

He really didn't feel like staying late tonight.

"You're feeling blue," Belle nudged him with her hip, folding a towel, "I can see it in your face."

"I guess," Lefou muttered, opening the register.

"Met a guy yet?" she inquired further, offering a small, hopeful smile.

"That's the problem," Lefou sighed, "I don't think I ever will."

"Oh, you just have to be patient," Belle rested her head on his shoulder, "Do you know how long it took for Adam and I to fall in love?"

"Yeah, but look at you guys! You're like, the cutest couple of the year."

"Of the century, thanks," Adam called pointedly, filling up the ketchups.

Belle stuck out her tongue at him, and Lefou deflated even further. "See? You're ridiculously cute, it's disgusting."

"Oh, darling," Belle sighed with him, tightening a hand around his arm, "He'll come." She raised a hand in front of them, squinting as if she was showing the future to her friend. "One day, he'll just _appear_ , like a dream, in all his dashing, debonair charm, hold out a hand, and say with unfaltering bravado-"

"You're still open, aren't you?"

Every head in the restaurant turned to the front door, and Lefou broke out in a cold sweat, not even bothering to look up.

_9:57. Are you fucking serious?_

"Technically, yes," Plumette deadpanned to the man, broom in hand, and he marched on in, smiling.

"Splendid! Table for one, then."

Lumiere banged his head on the wall, Cogsworth let out a grumble, and Adam white knuckled a ketchup bottle. Belle just bit her lip, and smoothed out her apron.

"Well... I'll take it." Immediately, the rest of the wait staff stepped back, smiling and nodding. Lefou rolled his eyes at them, then turned to his friend.

"No, you have an exam you need to study for," he said, "And a sleep schedule you'd better not murder any further. You need to go home."

"No, I'll be fine, Lefou, I can-"

"Belle," Lefou stared at her, taking her hand and patting it, "Punch the fuck out and go home with Adam before I have you removed. I've got this one."

Belle smiled a little, kissing him on the cheek. "You're the best. Thank you. And I'm really sorry!"

"Excuse me," the man called, raising a hand and waving, "I'm the only one in this restaurant, so it would be very nice if I could get some service!"

"You certainly can, monsieur," Cogsworth smiled cordially, as if to take his order, then backed away immediately. "Your server- who is not me- will be with you shortly."

Lefou scowled, snatching up a napkin and cutlery for one. This guy had better eat fast.

Approaching the table, Lefou already had the words to his intro on the tip of his tongue- the usual _hey, how are ya, can I start you off with some drinks?_ But those words turned to dust in his mouth as he caught an eyeful of the man sprawled out, taking up an entire four-person booth.

"Dear jesus," Lefou whispered, mouth dropping. He was tall, broad shouldered, with bulging biceps underneath a red shirt with rolled up red sleeves. His dark brown hair was pulled back, revealing sexy stubble and a light moustache that perfectly fit his face, chiseled jaw line, and cleft chin. The man grinned up at him.

"Not quite, but very close. What's your name, darling?"

"It's... it's, uh," Lefou muttered, blinking.

"Lefou," Gaston read from his nametag, and smiled again, "Hello, Lefou. I'm Gaston."

"H-hi?" Lefou squeaked, cursing himself. He had been at this job for three years, and he had never gotten tongue tied before, not even when that really famous woman, Angela Lansbury, had come in for some tea.

"What do you recommend?" the taller man asked.

"Well... I like the candied yams." At Gaston's blank stare, Lefou elaborated. "H-have you ever... had yams?"

"Not... _candied_ yams, but you know... yams!" Gaston feigned enthusiasm.

"Right..."

"Mmm... delicious.... don't you look simply divine?"

"What?!" Lefou snapped his gaze back, and Gaston pointed at the back of the menu at a picture of a plate of eggs.

"They look wonderful! I'll take six, thanks. Hard boiled."

"U-Um," Lefou stammered, "Well... that's... our breakfast menu."

"And?" Gaston gave another charming grin.

"And... we don't serve breakfast after 1 PM."

Gaston checked the clock on the wall, noticing that it was significantly past this time.

"You can make an exception, can't you?" Gaston winked at him, and Lefou's knees suddenly felt weak.

"S-sir-"

"And a large orange juice as well," he added, and Lefou gulped, taking his menu and nodding. "Thank you, Lefou," Gaston said, tossing his arms behind his head and throwing his feet up on the cushion of the booth.

Lefou hurried behind the partition as quickly as he could, fanning himself. Belle came out of the work washroom in normal clothes, her previously pinned hair falling down to her shoulders.

"What is it?"

"Oh my god," Lefou breathed, "Fucking hot."

"It's generally hot back here, we're right by the grill-"

"No, shit, fuck, that guy, that... that asshole, that _man_ , he's just so..."

Lumiere popped out from the kitchen. "Where is he? I would like to see."

"He's the only one here, idiot," Cogsworth muttered, and Lumiere glared. Lefou pointed Gaston out, and Lumiere hummed appreciatively.

"Sacre bleu! He is beautiful, yes, but holds no candle to my dear Plumette." His girlfriend came sauntering by with a smile, brushing off his sleeves.

"You're just saying that because I can hear you. You don't need to lie- I'd let him kiss me any day."

"Only if I can watch," Lumiere chuckled flirtatiously.

"Will you cease and desist?" Cogsworth sputtered. Lumiere whipped around.

"Just start the order, Cogsworth. What does he want?"

"Six eggs," Lefou informed them.

"D'accord, six eggs, coming ri-" Lumiere paused. " _Six eggs_?"

"He seems to really love eggs," Lefou managed out, voice cracking.

"Then, you had better get to work, Cogsworth!" Lumiere wagged a finger.  

"Now see here, Lumiere, you know more about food than I do, I've never worked the kitchen in my _life_ , I have no training-"

"Here's your training!" Lumiere barked, hurdling a spatula at the older man, who jumped and quickly got to work prepping the pans.

"Garderobe will hear of this," Cogsworth grumbled to himself, though it was an empty threat, as usual. From his booth, Gaston grinned. He could see the effect he had on the waiter.

"Lefou! I require my drink!" he shouted, and all the wait staff heard it. Lefou paled, eyes widening.

"Oh, shit on a stick! I forgot his fucking orange juice!"

"Run, go to him!" Adam pushed the shorter man, obviously as fully invested now in how this night turned out as the others were. He was particularly sympathetic to Lefou's love life- they all were. The last time they had witnessed something like this, it was when Stanley, the cute line cook, had started a torrid affair with Lefou, even steamier than Lumiere and Plumette's.

Of course, as most workplace romances do, it ended in flames, and ever since then, the staff had been rooting for Lefou to find someone as worthy as Stanley had been.

"So sorry," Lefou came running back to Gaston, carrying the orange juice, "Long-ass day."

"Well, I've got it now, that's all that matters," Gaston offered a small smile. As Lefou began to back away, Gaston spoke up again. "Do you know I had never heard of this restaurant before today?"

"Oh?" Lefou inquired weakly, unable to tear his eyes off of Gaston's lips, and the dark hair on his chest where his shirt was unbuttoned too far...

"Pardon me!"

"Hm?!" Lefou yelped.

"I asked what time you open."

"Oh, um... ten," Lefou nodded, "AM."

"Wonderful," Gaston mused, stroking his chin and the stubble there. Lefou clenched his jaw, practically swooning. From the kitchen, everyone peered over the countertop to watch, but when Lefou came back all dreamy eyed, the server immediately shook himself out of it.

"Fuck, I'm not attracted to him."

"What incredible bullshit," Adam laughed.

"That is pretty unbelievable, yeah," Bell winced apologetically, and Lefou massaged his temples.

"He's an asshole. A hot... hot, asshole."

"Go check on him."

"Yeah... yeah, okay."

Lefou walked over, clearing his throat. "So. How are things?" he asked, and Gaston smirked.

"Better with a view," he admired Lefou, who tried to hide his blush. No- he would not fall for this shit again.

"Uh huh," Lefou muttered, turning back around in an attempt to ignore the advance, and Gaston's eyes widened in shock. Nobody was immune to his flirtations.

"Wait," Gaston said, almost desperately, "Can I get some... hot sauce, with this?"

"Sure," Lefou shrugged, "What kind?"

"The hottest- just like you. You're ridiculously attractive, you know."

Lefou was rendered speechless, and instead of answering, ran to grab the condiment. After bringing him that and walking away, Gaston lifted a hand again, and Lefou ground his teeth. He really was a customer nightmare, and of course he just had to take _this_ table when Lumiere could have easily had him in and out.

Gaston watched Lefou come out on the floor again from the back, and did a sweep of his body. He was quite attractive, facially and otherwise, unlike anybody Gaston had come across before. Sure, he liked to flirt with everyone, but never had it been this challenging to win someone over... and Gaston could tell Lefou was worth the pursuit.  

"Lefou!"

"Yes?"

"These eggs aren't over hard, they're over medium."

"Do you want me to take them back?"

"Yes, that would be lovely."

Lefou hid his scowl, and plopped the plate in front of Cogsworth and Lumiere.

"These aren't hard enough, apparently."

"Not hard enough-!" Cogsworth began to sputter, but Lumiere just dropped the eggs back into the water, closing the lid.

"Quiet."

"Well, you were the one who wanted to get out of here early-"

"Yes, but that was before this interesting turn of events."

"I, for one, would much rather be watching Miss Marple on BBC at home with my blankets, thank you," Cogsworth grumbled, and Lumiere slapped him upside the head. "Ahh- workplace harassement!"

"Oh, ferme le bouche de merde."

"I dislike you very much too!"

Belle giggled, and Gaston called out again.

"I need more napkins!"

"God," Lefou groaned, checking the time. _10:33. Would he ever leave?_

...Honestly, did Lefou even _want_ him to leave?

"Here you go," the short server said, and Gaston held out his glass.

"More orange juice as well?"

 "Of course," Lefou gritted out, then had a shocking realization as he stared down into Gaston's earnest amber eyes. The man probably had no idea how much of a nuisance he was being- he had obviously been handed things his entire life, everything going his way only, and now, without intending to come off rude, he was being incredibly horrid.

Lefou got him more orange juice, and dropped off his hardened eggs. Gaston thanked him, and Lefou sighed from the service station, watching him chew. He _was_ ridiculously attractive... self absorbed and obnoxious, yes, but... charming. He went to the back, where everyone was waiting hopefully.

"Did you ask him out?"

"Did he ask _you_ out?"

"Did he like the eggs?" Cogsworth asked hopefully, but before Lumiere could smack him again, the older man fought him off with the spatula.

"What happened?" Belle asked, and Lefou stared at all of them.

"I don't know... nothing, I guess?"

"Lefou," she moaned, and he sighed. After a while of building up the courage, he decided he should go back out.

"Let me check on him, make sure he doesn't need a selection of fine wine and cheeses too."

But despite his irritancy, upon checking, his heart fell. Gaston was gone, leaving behind an empty plate and a pile of napkins.

"Oh," he breathed sadly, and Adam rubbed his shoulder to console him.

"Well... perhaps he'll come back."

"Yeah, maybe," Lefou mumbled, shoving his disappointment down despite the massive tip Gaston had left. He pocketed the cash, cleared the table, and was about to close his section down for the night, but found something before he could. Underneath, on the last napkin, Gaston had left a message:

_Chekk under the tabel xoxo_

Cringing at the spelling, Lefou hesitantly did as the message told him to, and gasped.

"Oh my god," he remarked, and pulled out his phone, turning on the flashlight to illuminate it. Somehow, Gaston had managed to carve his phone number into the wood with what could only have been a pocket knife of sorts. Laying on his back on the floor and looking up at it, he shook his head slowly, a smile playing at his lips at the vandalism.

"Asshole."


End file.
